<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST by cooloddball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685852">IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball'>cooloddball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUPERNATURAL [DESTIEL] CODAS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Episode: 15x20 coda, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, boys holding hands, canonverse, carry on, destiel in the impala, fuck sam's wig, fuck that finale, fuck the rusty nail that killed Dean, fuck the trenchcoat, heaven 2.0, human rights to sam's blurry wife, miracle is a good dog so he went to heaven, the gays get their happy ending, the gays live, we don't bury our gays in this house, we don't queerbait in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel reunite in heaven 2.0.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SUPERNATURAL [DESTIEL] CODAS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>IF HAPPY EVER AFTER DID EXIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how I am coping with Dean's death.<br/>Unbetad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas is here in heaven. He helped rebuild it, a better version. Jack had saved him from the Empty. Their son, God 2.0 had done what Dean had been too afraid to do. These are the thoughts that ran through Dean’s mind as he walked away from <em>Harvelle’s Roadhouse</em> and from Bobby towards <em>Baby</em>.</p><p>And then, there it was, the flutter of wings and the rustle of a coat, then he turned around and there stood Castiel, his Cas, in all his glory looking handsome as ever.</p><p>“Ca...Cas?” Dean stuttered, looking disbelievingly at Castiel.</p><p>“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted in that gravelly deep voice that Dean loved so much adorning a beautiful smile on his face. Dean’s shock somehow dissipated after seeing that smile.</p><p>“Cas,” that is all Dean could say before he flung himself to Castiel’s arms and hugged him like his soul depended on it. Castiel hugged him back just as tightly and they held each other for a long moment. Bobby sat sipping his beer watching his two boys interact. “Cas, I…”</p><p>“You don’t have to say it, Dean,” Castiel stopped Dean as they untangled themselves from the embrace. Dean left one hand on Castiel’s shoulder and looked at him with sadness in his eyes, Castiel gave him a small smile in return.</p><p>“Cas, you have to let me say it this time. I love you too. I love you, Cas. I should’ve said it a long time ago but I was a coward but now that I am dead, I needed you to know. I don’t know if you still love me but...mmph,” Castiel smashed their lips together and Dean had to wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck to stop himself from falling.</p><p>Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as they devoured each other. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated but it was everything Dean had ever imagined it would be, it was perfect. They stopped after what seemed like an eternity and Dean cradled Castiel’s face in his hand.</p><p>“You don’t know how long I have been waiting to do that,” Dean said, looking intently into Castiel’s azure orbs that were gazing adoringly into his hazel ones. It was like the sky had met the green earth and there was nothing else between them.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that anymore, you are here now and we have eternity together,” Castiel soothed. “Though I am rather disappointed that you couldn’t last two days without me.”</p><p>“Shut up. Maybe I died so I could be with you,” Dean countered.</p><p>“You thought I was in the Empty, Dean. Stop lying,” Castiel reprimanded, Dean laughed and blushed. He looked back at the Roadhouse and he realized that Bobby had been watching them with a grin on his face. Dean waved at him and Bobby raised his beer in acknowledgment.</p><p>“How about you show me this new heaven that you and Jack built, huh?” Dean asked Castiel who could not stop looking at him. “And get rid of that stupid trench coat, It’s about time.”</p><p>Without a second thought or even protest, Castiel stripped off his trench coat and threw it in the dust as he followed Dean inside the car. Dean sat at the driver’s seat, Castiel sat shotgun. They looked at each other and held hands where they met in the middle of as they drove off into the sunset, while Led Zeppelin's <em>Whole Lotta Love</em> played on the car stereo. Dean looked happy and content knowing that he was finally free of everything that had been holding him back all his life; anger. Castiel knew that at the end of the road, Sam, Jack, and Miracle would be waiting for them, but right now, right now it was just him and Dean.</p><p>“They finally did it after a decade of pining,” Rufus blurted out as he slumped on the seat next to Bobby and took out a bottle of beer from the ice bucket.</p><p>“At least they are not <em>idjits</em> in the afterlife,” Bobby snorted as he and Rufus sipped their cheap beers, watching the trail of dust that the Impala had left behind as it disappeared into the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>